Pani Poni Dash!: Himeko's School Project
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = BlueSky Software Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform Action |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E10+ for Everyone 10+ |media = }} Pani Poni Dash!: Himeko's School Project is an action platforming game featuring Rebecca Miyamoto and Himeko Katagiri from the anime series "Pani Poni Dash!" developed by BlueSky Software and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai CD, Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is similar to Ren & Stimpy: Stimpy's Invention for Sega Genesis. All the music and graphics are changed for this game. And all the voices from the Ren & Stimpy characters are replaced by the ones from Pani Poni Dash!, the only things that are kept in the game are the sound effects. In the Bandai CD and PocketTurbo Plus versions, both use more voice overs from the characters unlike the Bandai Extreme version. One or two players have to guide Rebecca and Himeko as they retrieve items to finish their school project. Most of the game play is of the side view platform type. However, the game can be played both one or two player through the same stages. Gameplay In one player the player controls either Rebecca or Himeko and the computer controls the other character who will simply follow; however, the player can swap the character they control at almost any time during game play. In two player, players controls one character each, both within the same screen (no split screen). In one or two player several special moves can be performed by both characters standing close and a player pressing certain buttons simultaneously, the move differs depending on which buttons are pressed and whether the player is controlling Rebecca or Himeko. The ability of swapping characters during game play in one player means the player can perform all the special moves not just those available for one character. Up to fourteen possible moves can be done using teamwork. These moves include Himeko throwing Rebecca to cover long distance such as over a hole, Rebecca using Himeko's purse and throwing it to attack enemies, and Rebecca slapping Himeko across the face while shouting "Let go of me!" having no purpose other than amusement. Ichijo has the ability to rescue the player's character(s) from bottomless pits. However, the rescue costs the player a portion of their health. If the player's health is low enough to die with one more hit, no amount of health is taken away when Ichijo rescues the player. Other hazards that are traditionally considered enemies can cause damage to the player. Box Art Pani Poni Dash Himeko's School Project Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Pani Poni Dash Himeko's School Project Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Pani Poni Dash Himeko's School Project Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games